Aoi Bara
by Rizumu Hikari
Summary: DISCONTINUED Seorang gadis kecil terkurung di dalam menara sejak kecil. ia tak lain adalah Victorique. bagaimanakah ia bertahan hidup di dalam sana? apakah ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya? Review please
1. Chapter 1

Dimulai ketika sang author sedang tiduran santai sambil menonton TV. Ia tampak sedang menunggu suatu acara yang sangat dinanti-nanti olehnya. Karena acara itu tak kunjung datang, sang author pun mulai galau *dihajar readers*. Ia menangis dan berteriak-teriak tak jelas. Sampai sebuah lagu opening anime menghentikan tindakannya yang aneh itu.

_Zutto mae kara kimatte ita you na_

_Tooi mukashi kara wakatteta you na_

"Yeeeey! Gosick mulai!" teriak riang sang author.

.

.

Tunggu.. kenapa siaran Tvnya itu anime Gosick? Sejak kapan Gosick disiarkan di Indonesia? Mungkin itu hanya harapan sang author dan para penggemar Gosick di Indonesia yang lain.

Baiklah kita masuk ke ceritanya, yang jelas ini bukan cerita Gosick asli. Ini hanya FanFic karya sang author...

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Gosick©Kazuki Sakuraba

Rating : T (teen)

Genre : Romance – General

Character : Victorique de Blois, Kazuya Kujo, Avril Bradley, Cecile Lafitte

Pairing : Victorique de Blois x Kazuya Kujo

.

.

**AOI BARA©Rizumu Hikari/Rizumu Yuai**

.

.

.

Cerita ini mengambil tempat di sebuah daerah bernama Saubure pada tahun 1814. Saat itu tampak seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang yang berumur 4 tahun berlari di tengah hutan. Gadis itu adalah Victorique de Blois, putri dari Marquis Albert de Blois dan Cordelia Gallo. Ia baru saja melihat sang ibunda tercinta dibunuh oleh ayahnya, maka dari itu ia melarikan diri ke sebuah hutan.

Di tengah hutan tersebut, Victorique menemukan sebuah menara yang sangat tinggi. Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, ia masuk ke dalam menara. Namun naasnya, sang ayah mengunci Victorique di lantai paling atas menara itu. Dan Victorique pun terkurung di menara itu.

10 tahun berlalu sampai Victorique telah berumur 14 tahun. Apakah kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara Victorique bertahan hidup disana? Ternyata, sebelum ia terkurung, ia terlebih dahulu meminjam 'tas yang dapat mengeluarkan apa saja' dari Doraemon. Tapi author pun sendiri bingung kenapa Victorique tidak mengambil tali dari tas tersebut agar ia dapat keluar dari menara itu. Dengan tas itu, ia bisa makan makanan sehat, istirahat di ranjang yang empuk, memiliki AC, TV, Karouke Box(?), dan yang lainnya *author dihajar Victorique*.

Victorique protes kepada author, ia bilang kalau ia tidak pernah memiliki tempat tidur yang empuk, AC, TV, apalagi Karouke Box. Ya, karena setiap Victorique meminta semua itu, author telah menyita barang-barang tersebut sebelum Victorique menyentuhnya sedikit pun. Victorique pun hidup dengan kesederhanaannya di menara itu. Setiap pagi, siang, dan malam, sang author sering mampir untuk memberi Victorique makan. Lewat manakah author bisa menemui Victorique? Itu hanya rahasia author *ditendang readers*.

Suatu hari, sebuah rombongan murid dari St. Mauguerite Academy melakukan acara perkemahan di hutan tempat dimana Victorique terkurung di dalam menara. Hanya saja, lokasi perkemahan mereka agak jauh dari menara. 2 orang diantara kerumunan murid tersebut bernama Kazuya Kujo dan Avril Bradley. Kujo adalah siswa pindahan dari Jepang. Sedangkan Avril merupakan siswi pindahan dari Inggris. Karena mereka sama-sama murid pindahan, mereka cukup dekat. Walau dalam kenyataannya tidak begitu dekat karena status Kujo adalah 'Grim Reaper'. Ia terkena status tersebut karena salah satu legenda sekolah yang mengatakan bahwa apabila ada seseorang yang datang di musim semi dengan mata coklat dan rambut hitam maka ia akan membawa peristiwa pembunuhan. Kujo pun tak memiliki teman karenanya, ia hanya dekat dengan Avril.

Setelah selesai mendirikan tenda, Cecile (guru Kujo dan Avril) menugaskan seluruh murid untuk mencari kayu bakar. Kayu itu akan digunakan untuk pesta api unggun nanti malam. Para murid pun mulai menyusuri pelosok hutan untuk mencari kayu.

Avril pergi mencari kayu bersama Kujo karena ia tidak berani menjelajah hutan itu sendirian. Mereka menemukan kayu bakar di antara semak-semak, ataupun dibawah pohon. Sekali menemukan kayu, Kujo memasukkannya kedalam karung yang ia bawa. Rupanya, mereka terlalu jauh menelusuri hutan sampai-sampai mereka menemukan menara tempat Victorique tinggal.

"Hey, Avril! Lihat, ada menara disana"

"Ta-tapi, itu menara apa? Lagi pula Kujo, tempat ini menyeramkan. Kita juga terlalu jauh dari tempat perkemahan. Balik aja yukk.." pinta Avril sambil menarik lengan baju Kujo. Kujo pun tertarik Avril dan kembali menuju ke perkemahan.

Saat itu, sang barbie rapunzel maksudnya Victorique sedang membaca buku-buku tebalnya di dalam menara. Sendirian dalam kegelapan. Hanya dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui salah satu lubang yang menjadi jendela di menara itu. Saat malam hari, Victorique kedinginan karena angin yang masuk melalui lubang tersebut. Tiba-tiba author berfikir, apakah Victorique mengganti bajunya dan mandi selama 10 tahun tersebut? Rupanya, ia menggunakan jasa yang ditawarkan oleh author. Selama 10 tahun, author menjadi pembantu(?) bagi Victorique. Jika ingin memanggil author, Victorique tinggal menelfon lewat layanan delivery service(?). Dalam sekejap, author muncul tanpa diketahui lewat mana masuknya.

Kembali ke cerita, Kujo dan Avril mengumpulkan kayu bakar ke tempat yang telah ditentukan oleh Cecile. Setelah mengumpulkan kayu bakar, Avril pergi ke tempat pemandian umum yang ada di tengah hutan (emang ada ya?). begitu pula dengan Kujo, hanya saja ia pergi ke tempat khusus laki-laki.

Malam hari yang dingin itu, ditemani oleh sinar rembulan, para murid St. Mauguerite Academy mengelilingi api unggun untuk berpesta kecil. Ada yang membakar ikan, bersenda gurau dengan temannya, ataupun bernyanyi menggunakan gitar. Kujo duduk diam sambil memerhatikan api unggun yang ada dihadapannya. Avril yang duduk di sampingnya pun merasa dikacangi oleh Kujo.

"Kujo, kamu kok diem aja sih?"

"Hm? Habis, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Yaaa minimal ngobrol gitu sama aku. Aku kan bosen"

"Kalau bosen mending kamu gabung sama temenmu yang lain. Aku lagi males ngobrol"

Avril pasrah mendengar perkataan Kujo. Meski begitu, ia tetap duduk disamping Kujo. Kujo masih terdiam sambil memandangi api unggun. Ia memikirkan menara yang ia lihat tadi bersama Avril.

_ "Itu menara apa ya? Kenapa bisa ada menara seperti itu di hutan seperti ini?"_ batin Kujo. Sambil mengetik, sang author berkomentar dalam hatinya "itu sudah takdir" *author dihukum sama Kujo*.

Ketika hari mulai larut malam, para murid pun masuk ke tenda mereka masing-masing. Kujo masuk ke tendanya yang berwarna biru tua itu. ia mengambil kantung tidurnya dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

._._._._.

Kicauan burung di pagi hari membangunkan seluruh murid. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk membuat sarapan. Ada yang mengambil air disungai, mempersiapkan kayu bakar, mengumpulkan bahan makanan, dan yang lainnya. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, mereka mulai membuat maskan. Kegiatan itu diakhiri dengan makan bersama.

Setelah makan, acara bebas bagi semua murid. Kujo memutuskan untuk pergi ke menara yang selalu membayangi pikirannya. Sebelum ketahuan oleh Avril, ia terburu-buru meninggalkan tendanya dan pergi ke tempat menara tersebut berada. Avril bingung ketika ia tidak mendapati Kujo di dalam tendanya.

Kujo berjalan perlahan menyusuri semak-semak dan pepohonan. Setelah 15 menit, ia berhasil menemukan menara yang ia cari.

"Wah.. menara yang sudah tua ya. Apa mungkin menara ini pernah digunakan saat peperangan ya?" pikir Kujo. Ia mengelilingi menara tinggi itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar sebuah suara.

"Stand up together ugokihajimeta negai. Whenever, Wherever arata na tabidachi mukaeyou..." (Unity | Ending 2 Gosick)

Kujo memutar bola matanya dengan cepat, berusaha mencari sumber suara indah tersebut. Ia pun menemukan seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di dekat lubang yang terletak di atas menara. Rambut blonde panjangnya terurai diterpa angin. Mata emeraldnya menatap penuh kehangatan pada seekor kupu-kupu emas yang terbang dekat dengannya. Kujo pun takjub melihat gadis itu. Tapi ia berfikir,

"Kenapa bisa ada seorang gadis di menara tua seperti ini?"

Kujo mendekati menara tinggi itu.

"Hey! Kau yang ada diatas sana!"

Sontak, gadis itu menoleh ke bawah. Gadis yang seperti Barbie Rapunzel, Vicorique de Blois kaget karena melihat ada seorang pemuda di bawah.

"Kau! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" teriak Kujo pada Victorique. Victorique bingung, karena setelah 10 tahun lamanya, ia tidak pernah melihat ada sesorang yang datang mendekati menara tua itu selain sang author yang aneh.

"Hey! Kau baik-baik saja kan?" teriak Kujo kembali setelah tidak mendapat respon dari Victorique.

"Uhm.. ya" balas Victorique singkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di menara ini?" tanya Kujo. Ia heran kenapa bisa ada gadis cantik di menara tua yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Aku terjebak di menara ini" jawab Victorique.

"Tunggu, aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk membantumu keluar"

Kujo berlari menuju tempat perkemahannya. Tapi, alangkah terkejutnya Kujo melihat tempay perkemahannya sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda satu pun orang disana. Tapi, ia menemukan sosok Avril yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon.

"Avril!"

"Ah, Kujo! Kau kemana saja? Ayo, perkemahan sudah selesai sekarang. Semua murid sudah pulang"

"Apa? Kenapa secepat itu?"

"Aku tidak tau. Sudahlah.. ayo"

"Ng.. kau duluan saja. Aku masih harus mengurus sesuatu. Daaah!"

"Ta-tapi Kujo.."

Avril menghentikan perkataannya karena melihat Kujo yang sudah menghilang di balik pepohonan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

._._._._.

Drap.. drap.. Kujo kembali berlari menuju tempat Victorique berada. Ia menemukan Victorique yang masih berdiri di dekat lubang jendela.

"Kau bisa turun dari sana?" tanya Kujo. Victorique menggeleng untuk menjawabnya.

Kujo berpikir keras bagaimana cara mengeluarkan Victorique dari dalam menara. ,ulai dari berusaha mendobrak pintu yang ada di bawah menara, mencoba memanjat menara(?), dan usaha lainnya. Setelah sejam ia berusaha tanpa hasil, Victorique baru angkat bicara.

"Tunggu.." Victorique mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas yang ia pinjam dari Doraemon. Ia mengambil seutas tali yang sangat panjang. "Aku punya tali" ujarnya pada Kujo.

Kujo menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, berusaha manahan amarahnya.

_"Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi sih? Aku kan nggak perlu buang-buang tenaga dan waktuku untuk mencari cara yang sia-sia"_

"Kau ikatkan saja pada sisi menara. Lalu kau lempar talinya keluar, dan turun menggunakan tali itu" kata Kujo.

"Apa? Aku turun menggunakan tali? Tidak mau" balas Victorique.

"Kau mau keluar nggak sih?"

"Um.. mau. Tapi aku tidak mau kalau harus pakai tali itu"

Kujo menghela nafasnya.

"Itu satu-satunya cara" ujar Kujo. Victorique kembali berfikir. Turun dengan tali atau tidak? Satu menit.. dua menit.. lima menit..

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu.."

BUG! Beberapa buku tebal tepat mendarat di atas kepala Kujo. Kujo pun langsung pingsan saat itu juga. Sementara itu, tanpa rasa bersalah, Victorique mencoba turun. 5 menit kemudian, ia sampai dibawah.

"Wah... syukurlah. Akhirnya aku bisa bebas" ujar Victorique sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya. Ia mengambil buku-bukunya yang berjatuhan tadi. Juga sebuah koper yang tak jelas asal usulnya.

"Um.. apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Victorique takut-takut melihat Kujo yang pingsan diatas rerumputan.

"Ngh.." Kujo mulai menyadarkan dirinya. Ia terkejut melihat seorang gadis cantik duduk disampingnya.

"Syukurlah kau telah sadar. Terima kasih ya sudah membantuku keluar dari menara itu" ujar Kujo. Sementara itu Kujo masih sibuk dengan dunia khayalannya. Ia terpana melihat Victorique.

_"Ia persis seperti Golden Fairy yang ada di mimpiku"_ batin Kujo. Victorique bingung karena melihat Kujo yang tidak merespon apapun.

"Uhm.. kau masih waras kan?" tanya Victorique dengan memasang wajah polos.

"I-Iya. Maaf!" jawab Kujo.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari jalan keluar dari sini" ajak Victorique sambil mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan di tengah hutan itu. Kujo pun mengikutinya dari belakang..

**-to be continued-**

**Yap, chapter 1 berhenti disini. Terima kasih kalau ada yang mau membacanya, apalagi review (review pleasee~ *puppy eyes*). Untuk judulnya sendiri, Ric-chan ngambil nama dari bunga mawar biru yang muncul di opening Gosick (Destin Histoire). Soalnya, Ri-chan sendiri bingung untuk ngasih judul. Baiklah, hope you like it and review please...**


	2. DISCONTINUED

**!_DISCONTINUED_!**

Dengan berat hati, ri-chan menyatakan kalau fic ini yaa sesuai tulisan diatas..

**DISCONTINUED**

Ada beberapa alasan dan tidak bisa ri-chan utarakan disini..

Bagi para readers yang mungkin mau kalau fic ini dilanjutin, bisa menghubungi ri-chan lewat PM atau review di bawah.

Sekali lagi, mohon maaf. Hontou ni gomenassai. Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian semua ^^

.

.

.

Love,

Rizumu Hikari


End file.
